Ms. Morrell
Ms. Morrell is a recurring character in Teen Wolf, and portrayed by Bianca Lawson. Biography *Ms. Morrell is French-Canadian and employed as a French teacher and guidance counselor at Beacon Hills High School. She has over 300 hours of field work and a masters degree in behavioral psychology. *She says she is the younger sister of Veterinarian Dr. Deaton. Season 2 Lydia is sent to see Ms. Morrell at the request of her mother in the aftermath of her hospitalization and subsequent time missing in the woods. (read more...) She has difficulty trying to get through to Lydia. Allison also goes to her to translate a part of Gerard's bestiary. (read more...) She shows up at the Vet's office while Scott is being treated after the Victoria Argent attack. Morrell seems to know Dr. Deaton and questions the wisdom of allowing Scott and his friends to deal with the upcoming challenges alone.(read more...) During a counselling session with Stiles, Ms. Morrell encourages him to feel sympathy for Matt and to keep pushing through the pain of his current situation. (read more...) She is seen again with Deaton, and as they leave the warehouse after Gerard's defeat, she tells him that she's glad that he's out of retirement. (read more...) Season 3 Ms. Morrell saves Allison by telling her to hide in a bank storage room until she hears the “fighting start”. Later she adds a small amount of Mountain Ash powder to a circle, trapping Scott, Derek, Boyd, and Cora inside a vault. Deucalion tells her (he calls her Marin) that she shouldn't kid herself because this isn't the first time she’s gotten her “hands dirty”. (read more...) During one of her French sessions, she catches Allison asleep in class. After class she tries to get Allison to tell her why she was at the abandoned bank but to no avail, so Morrell gives her lunchtime detention. (read more...) She helps Kali and Aiden take Ennis to Dr. Deaton so his wounds can be fixed. She tells him if Ennis dies The Alpha Pack will go after Scott and Derek's Pack. (read more...) Morrell talks to Sheriff Stilinski about what happened to her brother. Later she tells Scott and Stiles if they want to find Deaton they'll need someone with a connection to the supernatural if they are to find Deaton. (read more...) After being sought out by Scott, Ms. Morrell further explains Deucalion's interest in Scott's potential to be a "True Alpha". (read more...) Morrell is chased down by the Alphas but keeps them at bay with a circle of mountain ash. Kali says she betrayed them by sending the Mystery Girl (Braeden) to save Isaac (see Tattoo). Morrell reveals that it was Deucalion and not Derek who killed Ennis. At first Deucalion claims she is lying but then stabs her to shut her up. (read more...) She is working as a psychiatrist at Eichen House where she gives Stiles amphetamines to keep him awake and out of the Nogistune's control. Later, she tells Malia Tate where to find Scott. (read more...) Gallery morrell 3.png|Talking with Stiles Msmorrell.png Morrell 2.png morrell 4.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 2 Crystal Reed Allison Argent Bianca Lawson Ms Morrell warns Allison.png Quotes * * * * * * * Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters